Horny Halo
by HaloxR34
Summary: Who doesn't want to see mindless sex in the Halo universe? Leave your chapter requests in the reviews or PM for a higher chance of getting it accepted. THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN OR PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE PORNOGRAPHIC STORIES. Literally it's just sex. Enjoy. (On hiatus)
1. Breaking Her In

[3rd Person POV]

Explosions and gunfire drowned out the usual cacophony of sounds in the Viery Territory on Reach. As birds flew away in panic and other native creatures fled from danger, a fierce battle ensued between a Spartan III and waves of Covenant forces. The Spartan, Ana B-023, was outfitted in her white and teal armor which consisted of an Air Assault helmet, ParaFoil Chestplate, Air Assault Pauldrons, FJ Para Knee Plates, and Tactical Trauma Kit utility. Ana was armed with an MA37 ICWS Assault Rifle and an M6G Magnum and was equipped with a jetpack on her back.

[Ana's POV]

"Shit, I'm dry!" I yelled to literally no one considering I was alone in this mission. "Well, sorry Assault Rifle you're of no use to me right now." I holstered my Assault Rifle onto my back but just as I did, an enraged Brute Chieftain charged at me with it's Gravity Hammer. With lightning-fast reflexes I jumped and activated my jetpack, barely avoiding contact. While in the air, I drew my Magnum and unloaded an entire magazine but just barely broke the chieftain's shields. I quickly dropped to the ground and reloaded my Magnum, before re-engaging the still pissed off Chieftain. I unloaded 4 shots finally breaking it's shields. Now, even more pissed off than before, the Brute slammed it's hammer down sending me flying about 80 feet back.

[Vuze 'Natam's POV]

I slammed my fist down in anger as I watched this demon slaughter my troops. "Shipmaster, why do we continue to deploy our forces only to be-" "SILENCE!" I quickly turned around to my trusted General Bavu 'Kadumai "Tell me General, what do you suggest we do then?" "I assume you haven't heard the news?" I snarled in anger "What news?" "The Hierarchs request that we capture these demons in order to conduct experiments. They're hopeful that we can finally find out what they truly are." I began pacing around the room contemplating a plan. "Has anyone started doing this yet?" I asked General Bavu. "No, this news just came in before I walked in here." "Then we shall be the first. I want you and your team ready for deployment immediately!" "Yes Shipmaster." General Bavu turned and left and I was once again free to think. I looked at the visual feed on my command console and noticed something. "I've seen many humans in my time serving the Covenant. Both male, and female. But this demon isn't like any of the others I've seen. They must be human. But, how? How can such a weak species be so formidable?" I thought to myself. "I wonder how far the Hierarchs are willing to let us go with these 'experiments'?"

[Bavu "Kadumai's POV]

I marched towards the Ultra's that made up my Kill Team. "The Shipmaster has ordered us to capture that demon alive and bring it in for experimentation." "What!? Is he insane!?" "WATCH YOUR TONGUE! Or I will personally remove it from your head!" "These are direct orders from the Prophets. They demand an explanation as to what they are." "Yes General!" We boarded our Phantom and set our course to the designated location.

[Ana's POV]

I snapped out of my confusion just in time to see the increasingly pissed of Brute Chieftain once again charging at me with it's Hammer. I shot back up and dodged the Brute's swing. Sprinting around the Brute I unsheathed my knife and plunged it through the Brute's unshielded back. It howled in pain until I aimed my Magnum and shot it point blank in the back of it's head killing it. "I really hope that was the last enemy." Just as I said that I looked up to see another Phantom heading towards me. "OH COME THE FUCK ON!" I ran and picked up the Chieftain's Hammer and prepared myself for yet another battle. I noticed the Phantom had only dropped of 7 Elites and then flew off. "Only 7? Hm, at least give me a fucking challenge." I took note of the rankings of the Elites. "Ok, 1 General, 4 Ultra's, and 2 Minor's. Shouldn't be too hard." Just as I said that one of the Ultra's charged at me with an Energy Sword. Luckily, I dodged him. I jumped and activated my jetpack and threw my Hammer at one of the Ultra's killing it instantly. While in the air, I drew my Magnum and unloaded 8 shots into both of the Minor's killing them. "Ok, now that leaves 1 General and 3 Ultra's. Yep piece of cake." I hovered over to a nearby catwalk and deactivated my jetpack. But, when I turned around to face the remaining Elites, I was hit by a fuel rod that instantly broke my shields and knocked me off the catwalk. "Son of a bitch! I really need to keep my mouth shut." I was about to get back up when I felt the Elite General's foot pin me down. It had said something in its native language that I clearly couldn't understand. "Go to Hell! All of you!" "Silence demon!" The General yelled at me. Just as I was about to ask a question, I was hit hard with the butt of the General's Needle Rifle and was knocked unconscious.

[Vuze 'Natam's POV]

My thoughts were interrupted by General Bavu. "Shipmaster, we have successfully captured the demon. It wasn't without loss though." I grasped Bavu's shoulder and bowed my head in grievance. "Good. Take me to it." Bavu led me to the cell where they were holding the prisoner. "Here. What shall we do next?" "Remove its armor. All of it." "Yes Shipmaster." I stood back and watched Bavu and his team dismantle the demon's armor. "By the Gods. It's….human?" "As I suspected. Tell the hierarchs immediately." Bavu's team nodded their heads and walked off. "Shipmaster, what about the experiments?" "I have plans. Leave me." "But, Shipmaster, what if it wakes up?" "What did I say Bavu?" I snarled. Bavu nodded his head and left. "Engage the shield and close the door." "Yes Shipmaster." I looked the human up and down its unconscious body. By the shape of its body, the larger than normal rear-end and the round fleshy orbs on its chest, this human is unmistakably female. "You're quite an attractive one aren't you?" I said quietly to myself. I contemplated what I was gonna do with her. A thought emerged into my mind that I knew the Hierarchs would not approve of. I looked down and removed the armor plating covering my pelvis. My member immediately sprang into action. I knelt down above the human's head and rubbed my aching member all over her face. Another thought came to mind. "I wonder." I grabbed my member and lined it up with her mouth. "Might as well try." I slowly pushed myself into her mouth and down her throat until I couldn't push anymore. I slowly started thrusting in and out.

[Ana POV]

I slowly started to come to but then noticed a really big dick going down my throat. "GGGHHRRGGLLEE!" The dick in my throat then pulled out and I was finally able to see that it belonged to an elite of all things. "What the fuck!?" "Relax human. I will not hurt you. If you 'roll with it' as you humans say, I can guarantee your safty." "Relax!? I woke up naked in some sort of cell with your dick in my throat!" "My member is bigger than any human one I'm assuming?" "Well, you're not wrong there." "Jesus Christ his dick is huge. Its gotta be at least 14 inches long. And its thick too. Fuck it. It's been too long since I last had sex." "What the hell, how bad could it be?" After saying that, I grasped this elite's award-winning-ly large cock and started stroking it. "What's your name btw?" "Why does that matter to you?" "Because, it's a human thing. It's best to know the name of the guy you're about to bang." "Very well. My name is Vuze 'Natam." "Mine's Ana." I stopped stroking Vuze's dick and stood up. "Lie down." "Did I say you could-" "Oh shut up. Trust me, this will be pleasurable for both of us." Vuze then lied down on his back and I got on top of him and straddled his groin. "Ready?" "Yes." I then slammed myself onto his dick. I gasped in pleasure as he filled me entirely. Just slamming down on his dick almost brought me to orgasm. After I gathered myself I started riding his massive dick with reckless abandon. I could hear Vuze's low grunts. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" "UUHHHHH! Yes." "Oh fuck yes!." I yelled. After what felt like hours but was realistically about 5 minutes, I finally reached my first orgasm. "AAAHHHHHHH!" "Ana! Are you hurt?" "No. You just made me feel really, really good. Thanks for caring about me at least." I continued riding Vuze's dick for another 20 minutes. After about 15 minutes though, I reached my hand down to rub my clit. "What are you doing?" "Making this go by faster." Then, I reached my second orgasm which felt much better than the first. "UUUHHHH YYYEESSSSS!" "Are you close?" "Yes. Very." Just as he said that, I felt his dick pulse and his hot cum erupted into me. Vuze was breathing heavily after he came. I rolled off of him and layed on my back his cum leaking out of my pussy. He then got up and looked like he was ready to leave. "Wait, you're not leaving are you?" "Yes, I have a ship to command. But I will return." "AAWWWWWWWW! Come on just one more time?" "NO!" I then bent over on all fours and shook my ass. "Come on big boy you know you want to." I looked over my shoulder to see his limp dick spring back up. "Fine." Vuze knelt down behind me and lined his dick up with my pussy. "Yes give it to me." Vuze then practically speared me with his cock. "FUUUUCCCKKK!" I screamed. He grunted as he began jack-hammering me. All I could hear was Vuze's grunting, the wet squelching of his dick pounding my pussy and his massive pendulous balls slapping against my pelvis with every thrust. After about 10 minutes of being relentlessly pounded by Vuze, my arms gave out and I was left with my face on the floor and I was in a whole different world. Another 30 minutes went by and I regained consciousness to find Vuze gone and that I was face first in a big puddle of cum. Call me weird, but I actually covered my whole body with it. "You know what, if it means getting fucked by the biggest cock I've ever seen, I think I could get used to this. I just hope we can go even longer next time." I looked around the room, and noticed a holographic console on the back wall. I got up and examined it, body still drenched in Vuze's cum. "Hello, what are you?" I don't know how I managed to figure out the password but I was greeted with several selections on the screen. "Hm, lights? Yes please." The lights came on. "Wall color? Fuck yeah. I hope Vuze doesn't mind." I changed the colors of the walls in my cell to an appropriate white and teal color scheme. "Shower? I would like that very much." After pushing the button the entire back wall along with the console shifted backward revealing a decently sized restroom with a toilet, a sink and, what caught my attention the most, a massive bath tub and shower. "Oh my god. I hope we can fuck in this next time." I quickly jumped in the tub and turned on the water. I noticed a bevy of different soaps that were all human brands. "How the fuck did he even...you know what, I'm not even gonna question." I picked out a nice strawberry-scented soap and squirted it into the water. "Ahhhhhh, who said a Spartan can't enjoy a nice bubble bath?" I stayed in the bath for what felt like hours before I got out and drained the soapy water. I dried my body and hair off and walked over to the console again and noticed some more selections. "Clean room? Go for it." I pressed the button and a sweet smelling mist entered the room from the walls that instantly cleaned up the now-dried cum on the floor. I nodded in approval. "Ok, last selection. Special? Hm, sure why not?" I pushed the button and out popped a well folded article of clothing. I picked it up and noticed it was a body suit much like the one I wore underneath my armor but it was dark purple with black accents and was adorned with neon blue symbols. I quickly put it on and looked at myself in the mirror that came with the restroom. "Hm, it's much tighter than my old suit. The immense tightness does leave little to the imagination. But God damn do I look good in it." I noticed a zipper that ran from my lower back all the way to just below my large, firm breasts. "Hey that's nifty. I can get fucked in the suit." The suit also bared a substantial amount of cleavage. I showed more cleavage than the suit was designed for. Mainly because I have the largest rack out of all other female Spartan III's. How big are they? 36DD to be exact. "Yep, I could definitely get used to this."

[Vuze 'Natam's POV]

"I sure hope she enjoys the gift I left her." I thought to myself. Unfortunately the Prophets ordered that I kill her. I on the other hand have other ideas. "Yes, she will become my concubine." I thought as I stood up out of my seat. I looked down and noticed my pelvic plating shifting. "Perhaps another session with her will suffice?" I then made my way over to Ana's cell.

-THE END-


	2. Double the Fun

Author's Note: Real quick, so for anyone who likes actually plot and character development, sorry but this chapter

will be nothing but steamy and smutty lemons between our 2 interspecies lovers. Also, I will continue this story however, after this chapter, I ask that you (the readers) send me requests for chapters. I recommend that your requests all involve Ana. They can be AnaXVuze or AnaXBavu or Ana getting gangbanged by multiple elites. Or Ana with canon characters male or female. They can be set during Halo Reach, CE, 2, 3, or even 343's games (i.e. H4, H5, HW2) TL;DR Ana is the main protagonist of this story. Who or whatever you want her to get absolutely plowed by, request it. Make sure to include the character(s) and describe what they will be doing and describe in detail the setting. Also, to ensure that I take your request, send it to me in PM's. Now, onto the...oh, well they've already started without us. Shit! Enjoy anyway!

[Vuze's POV]

By the Gods, the things she was doing were leagues better than the Great Journey. I looked down to see my sweet Ana's mouth wrapped around my member. All that could be heard in the room were the loud wet sounds coming from her throat. "My beautiful Ana, what is this activity you are indulging in?" She released my member from the confines of her mouth with a loud (POP!) "It's called a 'Blowjob'. It's simple, I put your dick in my mouth and suck on it until you cum." "Continue then, I may be close. If that is your goal here." She nodded her head confirming my speculation before devouring my member once more. Her mouth practically glided across my "dick" as she so comfortably calls it. But I can't deny how good it felt. Especially since she felt so inclined to stare up at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Ana my dear, I'm close." Once again she unsheathed me. "I got this." She then closed her mouth around the tip of my "dick" and, with her right hand, she began stroking it. It wasn't long before my seed erupted into her mouth. But, she ended up swallowing every last drop.

[Ana's POV]

My head spun after Vuze came. Luckily I managed to swallow his entire load. "Mmmmmm you taste good Vuze." I reached for my zipper and pulled it all the way down revealing my tits and pussy. I pushed Vuze onto my bed and straddled him once again. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be." With that, I lowered myself onto his dick and relentlessly bounced on it. "OOHHHH FUCK!" I didn't even bother asking Vuze if this room was sound-proof, but I didn't care who heard me, as I was in complete paradise. For all I know, there easily could've been another elite listening in on this fuck-session right now. Just the thought of 2 massive elite cocks filling me was enough to skyrocket me into an orgasm. "UUUHHHHHHHHH!"

[Bavu 'Kadumai's POV]

Standing by the door I could hear what sounded like female screams. But they didn't sound like screams of anguish or agony. They sounded almost ecstatic and hysterical at that. "What on Sanghelios is Shipmaster doing in there?" I pressed the door controls and opened them and what I saw was baffling. "Bavu! What...what are you doing in here?" "Wondering just what the hell you are doing with her." "Bavu, I can explain." "Do you have any idea what the Hierarchs would do to us if they found out?" "BAVU! Close the door and listen to me." I immediately closed the cell door. "This was my plan all along. The Prophets lied to us Bavu. There is no Great Journey. This, was the first step of my plan to get humanity to help us." "Help us with what?" "Help us with rebelling against the Covenant." I looked down contemplating what Vuze had just said. "And you're sure of this?" "Yes. Now, come, join us." I quickly dropped my weapon and removed my pelvic armor. "Very well." I walked up behind the human female and asked, "where do I put it?" She immediately motioned towards her other small opening. I then, slowly entered her. "By the Gods. I never would've guessed fornicating with a human female would feel so good." I thrusted into her faster and harder and the noises she was making were hypnotizing.

[Ana's POV]

I now had 2 huge dicks inside of me. One in my pussy and one in my ass. I was in Heaven. "Fuck me. Fuck me." Their thrusts were borderline primal and before I knew it I had reached yet another orgasm. It wasn't long though before Vuze and Bavu erupted inside both my holes. After we all recovered, Vuze stood up and motioned to Bavu. "Wait," I stood up and took off my now cum-drenched purple body suit. "Shower anyone?" I began walking towards the bath. "Come on boys. I'm waiting." They both looked at each other and nodded. After shedding their armor and body suits, Vuze and Bavu entered the bath. Bavu sat down behind me and Vuze stood in front of me. I lowered myself onto Bavu's dick and took Vuze's into my mouth. "Mmmmmmm" I moaned around Vuze's dick at my pussy being filled once more. After about 3 minutes I reached my second orgasm. Not long after, Vuze exploded into my mouth and Bavu filled me completely with his hot cum. "Anyone wanna switch?" They both nodded and Vuze took Bavu's spot behind me and I quickly took Bavu into my mouth. Vuze once again filling my pussy completely with his dick. 10 minutes later I reached another orgasm and while in my orgasmic high I got up from Vuze's lap and released Bavu's dick from my mouth. I then knelt down facing both of them and they began stroking their dicks towards me. They grunted and unleashed a tidal wave of cum drenching me. "Well, if you guys enjoyed that as much I did, I guess it's official. I'm a slut for Eli- sorry Sangheili dick. You know what, you're both free to take me however you want." With that, the 3 of us continued fucking all night until we fell asleep naked and sweating.


	3. Quick Update

What's up everyone, this is just a quick update. I'm sorry for being absent from this story for so long I kinda hit a writer's block. But, I have returned, and I will get started on a request I received a while back as soon as possible. Now, I'm not going to update this story super regularly. It'll pretty much be whenever I'm ready to. If I get another request or come up with an idea myself for another chapter, then I'll write it and update the story. Also, I'm somewhat changing the premise of this fanfiction. Instead of JUST being Ana, (don't worry she'll still have her own chapters) I've decided to open the door to actual canon characters (specifically female). Now I will take a M/F CC pairing every once in a while, but I prefer writing CC and OC pairings to be honest. My reasoning is, I only have to worry about how I write one CC instead of two. I'd rather fuck up one CC's writing and personality than fuck up two. Nothing's worse than being told, "Ahh you suck at writing. Master Chief would never say or act like that during sex." Now, imagine that, but with another CC added in. Anyway, I will be taking requests of female CCs starting now. (Characters like Cortana, Vale, Palmer, Kat just to name some of my favorites.) I'll also take OC requests as long you provide in depth descriptions of your characters. Of course, if you just wanna see Ana be fucked by literally everything you can request that as well. Lastly, to anyone wanting actual character and plot development, sorry there's other lemon fanfiction with that exact thing. This is just going to be mindless sex in the Halo universe. Alright see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Knight In Olive Drab Armor

**Alright, I'm finally getting another chapter out now. Now you guys may have noticed the title changed from "Shipmaster's Pet" to "Horny Halo". I did that because this fanfiction won't just be focusing on Ana. It will essentially be a pseudo one-shot style story now. Request a character or two in the reviews or PM me. If you PM me and you request a female canon character like Cortana, Vale, Kelly, Anders, Palmer or even Kat (just naming my favorite girls from Halo), you'll have a MUCH higher chance of getting your request accepted. Requests can be set during any of the games from CE to HW2. Now, you could request a canon male character, as long as it's with a female OC. I'm more comfortable writing for just one canon character. Anyway, on with the chapter. Also, if anyone would like to draw Ana (specifically a NSFW drawing) let me know in PMs. Keep in mind I don't have any money though. I could give you a shoutout though. Sorry this is a short chapter btw.**

This chapter was requested by ClockworkCanon

(Ana's P.O.V)  
"Uuhhhhh. I hate it when it's this quiet." This isn't the first time I've been locked in a Covenant holding cell, and I doubt it'll be the last. At least I had my armor on this time. "I wonder if another elite's gonna waltz in here and strip my armor off. Now that I think about it, I wonder how Vuze's doing. Oh well, I'm sure he's doing just fine on Sanghelios." I couldn't help but notice what felt like an earthquake rattling the ship. I quickly jumped to my feet and walked to the shielding covering my cell. "No wonder it's so quiet, there's no one fucking here!" An idea immediately popped into my head. "Wait a minute, I forgot they didn't take my armor ability module off my back." My armor ability was a prototype. I had the ability to EMP electronic devices and shields. I put my hands up against the shield wall and it immediately started to flicker and dim. "Perfect." As soon as the shield depleted I bolted out of the cell and made my way to the armory. Once in the armory, I found and loaded up my MA5D AR and M6H2 Magnum and I also grabbed some plasma grenades. "Just in case." As soon I left the armory I was face to face with a couple of guards. "You know what, fuck stealth. I'm just killing these bastards." I quickly fired of my rifle at the elites depleting their shields. Enraged, they charged at me. I barely had enough time to unsheathe my knife as the first elite had already pinned me against the wall. I headbutted the elite and plunged my knife into his neck killing it. Turning my attention to the other one I grabbed one of my plasma grenades and cooked it. Faster than the elite can comprehend, I shoved him to the floor and stuck the grenade to him. I quickly grabbed him by the leg and swung him around before throwing him across the corridor. The grenade detonated and all that was left was the elite's burned and mangled corpse. Unfortunately, the detonation of the grenade only attracted more unwanted attention in the form of a pair of hunters. "You've got to be kidding me!" I wasn't about to bend over and submit to a couple of hunters, at least not yet. But, before I can even think of a game plan, one of the hunters literally exploded. I was shocked to see another spartan shoving a live grenade into the exposed back of the other hunter. Once the other hunter met the same fate as his friend the olive drab-colored spartan motioned to me to follow. Without hesitation, I followed him. I immediately realized the identity of this spartan. "Wait a minute, you're the Master Chief!" He nodded his head. "I'm honored to be in your presence sir." I saluted to the legend of a man before me. "At ease spartan. We've got no time to waste. There's a Pelican waiting in the hangar. We need to move now." "Yes sir!" I'd be lying if I said his low, husky voice didn't turn me on. We fought our way through waves of Covenant until we finally made it to the Pelican. "Pilot! Get us back to the Infinity now! We're done here." The Chief looked at me and began to speak. "What's your ID spartan?" "Spartan Ana B-023 sir." He nodded and confirmed my rescue to FleetCom. "Your file says you've been M.I.A for 3 months." "Months?" "Yes ma'am. You were captured during a recon mission on an asteroid in orbit of Sothra Hakkor." "Holy shit. Sir, if it's alright with you, I would like to thank you for rescuing me." The Chief looked around the Pelican contemplating. "Permission granted." I almost jumped with glee out of my seat and wasted no time stripping off my armor and nano suit. The chief did the same but kept his helmet on. Now we were both naked in the back of a Pelican. I knelt down between the Chief's legs and grabbed onto his 12 inch dick. Without saying anything, I took almost his entire length into my throat. The Chief's head went back as soon as I started deepthroating him. As nice as it was to have his massive dick down my throat, I very badly wanted him inside me. I stood up and straddled the Chief's waist before slamming down onto him. I moaned so loud I'm sure the pilot heard it. The Chief held onto my hips as I started riding him. It was a tight fit at first but eventually I was able to slide along his shaft with ease. I started increasing my tempo while also reaching up to rub my tits. It didn't take much longer for my first orgasm to hit. I silently screamed in pleasure and almost fell backwards before the Chief caught me. Now he was standing up holding me and thrusting into me. After a few minutes the Chief erupted what felt like gallons into me. Clearly not wanting to be done, Chief set me down on the floor of the Pelican. I quickly changed positions so I was bent over. Without hesitation, the Chief started fucking me from behind. I was once again hit with an intense orgasm causing even more silent screams. Minutes passed and the Chief once again unloaded a massive load inside me. He came so much a large puddle formed beneath us. He eventually got up and sat back down on one of the seats. I crawled over to him and once again engulfed his dick with my throat. It wasn't long until he erupted into my mouth. I swallowed as much of his cum as possible. Exhausted, I lied on my back on the floor. I looked at the Chief and noticed where he was looking. I looked at my tits and gave him a devilish smile. I sat back up and immediately wrapped my impressive rack around his dick. It wasn't long before the Chief came again all over my tits and face. After that, we cleaned up and put our armor back on just in time for our arrival at the Infinity.


	5. Another Update

Another quick update before I write another requested chapter which will be published soon-ish. Previously I had mentioned that it would be cool if someone could draw the main character Ana. Now, I would actually kinda like to see really good fan art of Ana. Keep in mind, I'm fucking broke so, if you're willing to take this request from me, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter and your fan art will be featured as the cover art for this fan fiction. Your fan art can be SFW or NSFW but, please contact me in PMs and we can discuss things. Also, in a previous update, I had mentioned that in order to have your chapter request accepted, you need to provide a detailed description of the setting and what the characters will be doing. Unfortunately, I received a quite vague request for Vale that had absolutely no details. Now, yeah I could come up with a scenario for her, but I'd rather not do that with requests. My policy with requests is, it's your request, and your idea, I will occasionally discuss possible changes for said requests. I will only do this if you request something out of my comfort zone or writing capabilities. Things like, sex scenes with 4+ characters, M/M, or Futa. So, for right now, this Vale request will remain in limbo. Unless the guy that requested her gets back to me or someone else comes up with a scenario. If another person gives me a scenario for this Vale request, I will give credit to whoever does as well as the guy who originally requested Vale.


	6. Sorry

An update you guys aren't gonna like. Unfortunately, I've hit a tremendous writer's block that I can't seem to will myself out of. I see your requests in the reviews and I would gladly accept them but, I need to get better at writing first. I will be practicing my writing for the time being but until I'm better this story will be on hiatus. I apologize for the inconvenience.


End file.
